1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and applicator device for improving the appearance and strength of human finger and toenails.
2. Background Discussion
Human finger and toenails as an individual ages tend to become brittle and easily split, crack and break. The principle reason for this is the loss of natural oils from the finger and toenails. The application of a film of nail polish does not prevent this loss of oils and splitting, cracking and breaking thus occurs.